


The Gift Of Christmas

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Holidays, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for the VinList Christmas CountdownPrompt: Magical





	The Gift Of Christmas

_"Come now, let's settle this," says the LORD. "Though your sins are like scarlet, I will make them as white as snow. Though they are red like crimson, I will make them as white as wool." - Isaiah 1:18_

 

Snow fell on the countryside as Ezra navigated the slippery roads. Many might think him crazy for being out in his prized Jag on a night like this when he could easily have stayed home safe and warm in front of the gas fireplace that graced his living room. But tonight he listened with his heart not his mind. After a week of dealing with the underbelly of Denver’s society he was in need of solace.

The snow which might have acted as a barrier instead called him home. As he passed yet another snow covered pine, its lights sparkling through the fresh snow, he swore he could hear a small voice.

"Christmas snow is special, Uncle Ezra," Vin explained. "Uncle 'siah says God sent Baby Jesus to us on Christmas as a special gift. Says the snow 'minds us of Jesus forgivin' our sins and makin' us all white and clean inside."

Ezra clung to Vin's words. The faith of the child a beacon in the dark world in which he daily trod.

"White as the drifted snow," Ezra murmured, "the gift of Christmas."

As the snow continued to fall, Ezra felt the darkness in his soul magically lifting. He was heading home. Home to the warmth of family and friends.


End file.
